naka_no_hitofandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2: Don't Look Back
Characters Involved In order of appearance: * [[Paca]] * [[Zakuro Oshigiri]] * [[Anya Kudō|Anya Kudou]] * [[Karin Sarayashiki]] * Pantarou * [[Akatsuki Iride]] * [[Himiko Inaba]] * [[Yuzu Roromori]] * [[Kaikoku Onigasaki]] * [[Makino Aikawa]] * unknown person [briefly shown in White Room] Plot It starts off with Paca saying good morning to everyone in a very enthusiastic tone and tells them how its the start of a new school term. He then realises the foul atmosphere in the room. This is due to Anya, Zakuro and Karin's death stares at him. The next panel is Paca with his hand on the window, seemingly about to close it, and we see Pantarou wandering outside. Paca tells everyone that they'll do self-introductions with the group that they'll be sharing their joys and sorrows with from now on. Paca tells Akatsuki to state his name and game genre speciality. He also asks him to speak in a nice, energetic voice. Akatsuki does so. He states his name (Akatsuki Iride), his speciality (escape games) and his likes (nature, traveling and the pads of animals' paws.) This results him in getting shoved by Karin whose sitting behind him. This is due to him somehow being in such high spirits despite the situation. Iride lies over his desk in pain and tries to tell her how Paca told him to do it energetically. This just results him getting scolded more as Karin now sees he has no sense of danger as Paca was the one who kidnapped them, also how they were taken to such a creepy place. We see Karin looking over to her side. There's a single vase, with a single flower in it. The panel showed the word 'DOOM' around it several times. Paca starts speaking about Akatsuki's performance in the first stage. He cleared it in an instant with a top number of viewers. Paca tells the group how there's an additional bonus to the top participant after clearing a stage and encourages everyone to do their best. We see Akatsuki in the background looking out of the window. Seemingly at the panda, Paca asks him to do that later. Paca asks the person next to Akatsuki to introduce themselves. She states her name (Himiko Inaba), her favourite game (nurturing simulators) and her likes (raising animals and working on farms). She says all of this quite shyly. Paca claps and thanks her. He then tells Himiko how he listens to her "soft-spoken livestreams with a special enthusiasm" and how it's the "highest privilege to be able to hear your voice in the flesh" He asks her to whisper "I love Mr Paca" into his ear. He says all of this with quite a menacing and perverse face. Himiko is scared by this and is unable to move or say anything and simply stands there whilst Paca continues to beg her to do it. In the next panel we see Anya grabbing Paca by his neck and pushing him onto the blackboard behind him and holding his iron pipe in the other to hold him down.Paca simply calmly says how it isn't Anya's turn yet. This annoys Paca and he shouts at him: "Shut up!!! You perverted livestock. Self-introductions my ass! Hurry up and let me the hell outta here!" In the next panel we see Paca bending Anya's iron pipe with his hands telling him that he has to do the self-introductions or he'll do that to him as well. He then tells Anya (again) that violent behaviour towards him is against the rules so if he does it again, there'll be severe punishment. Anya smirks and says how he'd like to see him try. Paca tells Anya to be careful eating his meals from now on as he would put a bunch of bell peppers in them. Anya screams as to how that's too lenient. This maddens Anya as he thinks Paca is looking down at him. Paca introduces Anya instead. He states his name (Anya Kudou) and his speciality (fighting games). We then see another girl ask 'Anbou' to not go that far. [By that she meant trying to kill Paca.] She convinces Anya to not fight Paca as it wouldn't work at all and he'd already tried several times yesterday. The girl then stands up and states her name (Yuzu Roromori), her speciality (speed running through puzzles and maze games) and her likes (researching tropical plants in her spare time). In the next panel, we see Akatsuki says her name in a questioning manner and asks her if she's "Yuzu-senpai of Rororo's Speedrun Livestream?" She confirms this and she asks him who he is. He introduces himself as "Akki from the Hay Fever Live" She then realises she knows him too. They both high five eachother asying how they were kidnapped together. Karin questions how they know each other. Akatsuki says how they bonded last year of the "burying my whole body in leaves at the park" livestream. Yuzu then states how they'd planned to do a livestream collaboration soon and how this was perfect timing. She grabs his hand and they were about to go to the lounge to prepare when Paca asks them to wait. Karin then introduces herself. She states her name (Karin Sarayashiki), her speciality (Horror) and she asks if anyone has a problem with that. Paca laughs saying how she's so cold and says how this was expected of this year's "#1 female streamer people would want to be stepped on". Karin gives off a scary face and tells Paca to shut his face or she'd turn him into a leather jacket. Paca obeys and moves onto the next. He introduces himself. He states his name (Zakuro Oshigiri) and his speciality (stealth-type games). He then asks them to hurry up and end the charade. Paca snarkily replies that that depends on how much effort everyone puts in. Zakruo says how he understands they're all live streamers of the same game 'Naka no Hito Genome' and he begins to question Paca. He asks why he picked them, what'd happens once they achieve 100 million views and what his true goal was. To all this, Paca says 'Fweeeh~~~' Zakuro is confused and runs his hand through his hair and says how he never expected for Paca to confess easily anyway. Yuzu turns around and tells 'Zakkun' how Paca's just probably making fun of him and to also not crumple his hair. Kaikoku stands up and asks if he can ask a question, Paca allows him to. Kaikoku asks what's up with the vase. Paca says how it's an important object for the 2nd stage. Kaikoku then introduces himself. He states his name (Kaikoku Onigasaki) and his speciality (Sengoku period and Japanese-style games). He also politely says how it's nice to meet everyone. Paca says how Kaikoku has the highest number of subjugations from the 1st stage and how he'll be a reassuring person to have around. Kaikoku is flattered. Paca then moves onto the last person. He calls them, they take out their headphones and fall asleep. Paca is shocked by this but then understnads why. He introduces him instead. His name is Makino Aikawa, he uses his gaze more than speech and how he's a proffessional stream of love games. He also says how he's known for his single-word livestreams so it's unlikely for him to ever talk at length. Anya says how that's not even a proper live. Paca then says they can move onto the 2nd stage as all introductions are done. Karin exclaims as to how he hasn't even explained anything yet. Paca cuts her off and begins to explain the 2nd stage. It's called Ouija Board Exchange and 4 streamers have to participate. He gets a box and asks them to draw lots, those with the paca-san logo would take part. Anya shouts as to why anyone would even to do that and to stop screwing with them. Chapter Opening Image